bride to be
by presty
Summary: bella's marriage was arranged and everything was going as planned. it was the day of her marriage and all her dreams were about to come true until on sad incident changed her life. its better than the summary rated for future chapters. read and review pls
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: all the charecters unfortunatelly and totally belong to stephanie meyer, and though the credit should totally go to her for this story let the credit be mine.**

**on the whole its a story of hurt romance and drama read on and i assure you will like it and please do leave your review at the end if its good or bad never mind feel free to skrew me or praise me. :-)**_

* * *

_

_**BRIDE TO BE**_

_**Chapter one: memories**_

I remember that day clear as ever. We decided to go to Forks for our vacation. My dad's small hometown. My dad is a rich businessman and he married my mom right after high school. They were both at forks and after the marriage they moved to South Carolina since my mom loved the sun. After a year I was born and they both loved me.

We were a unique family. My mom was a socialite and loved going out on all social outings and trying anything which was new. Let it be from new Gucci collection to the extreme sports like sky diving. She was the complete opposite of me. Though she was an adult in appearance she was always a teenager at heart. When my friends would come over she would come over they would chat with my mom more than me. My dad was completely different or more like how I am. He is silent and completely reserved but very perspective but he makes people see it as ignorance. This has helped him over the years of business. As for me I am a mix. I am not outgoing and have a special interest in classics. I keep to myself more often.

I only truly have talked to only one person in my life and that is the man I am marrying today. It's truly ironical how we met and how are marriage was arranged between our families well before we were born and how we actually managed to fall in love and know for sure we had our whole life up ahead to spend together. Jake. Jacob Black. The love of my life. Today August 5th 2010 the day I've been planning from years, the day we both have waited for over so many years. The day we finally get to be together with no objections, no excuses, and nothing to stop us.

In September 13th 2009 I completed 18 years of my age. Which was the only sole barrier left to be achieved and was taken care of.

It was exactly ten years back when we were on a vacation in forks. We had gone to visit my grandmother. I wanted to go out to the beach that day and my father took me to this place called la push. A tribal ground where people believed they were the direct descendants of the wolf clan and they still believed their children had the genes to change into a wolf. All three of us my mom dad and I had gone to the beach that day. We had taken a few workers with us too. Just Rebecca my mom's all time maid and Sam who was always there with us.

I was totally taken aback by that beach because it was different from the beaches I had been to. It was not sunny and noisy but shady and calm, I loved this beach. It was surprising since I love the sun but that beach was so special and something about it just made me feel drawn to it. I was walking on the shore when I suddenly saw a beautiful shell. It was very colourful and big. I took in my hand and ran to show it to my mom, and while running I tripped and fell and I dropped that shell and at the same time a tide came and washed hat shell away. I was beyond shocked and hurt. I started crying and dint even realize that someone had come to my side. That was when I heard his voice. It was sweet and slightly boyish. "Are you hurt?" he asked and I turned up to meet the most inqusite boy I had ever met. "No" I somehow mumbled.

"Then why are you crying. I fall all the time and it's not that bad and no one saw u too. Promise."

"No, it's not that. I lost my shell. It was really pretty."

"It's just a shell. I have many I'll give you mine"

"But I want that one it was really very pretty"

"Why don't you see my shells and if you don't find the one like yours then I'll dive in and get it for you."

"You'll dive in for me and get it?"

"Sure but first let's see if we can find your shell or not."

With saying a feeble ok I went with him. We walked along the seashore for while and then we reached a lavish beach house. He took me to the side of the house and next to it was a small shack. It didn't look anything out of the ordinary so I went in with him but little did I know. The place was filled with all types of shells and corals. They were of many colours too and I was too fascinated to speak. I didn't realize how long I was silent because the boy spoke. He spoke so soon that if I didn't pay attention I would have never got the whole thing. "It's ok if you don't like it. It's just a small collection I like to keep. It's ok if you didn't like anything I can dive in and get the old one for you." Then I don't know what came over me I walked over to where he was standing put a finger on his lips and kissed him on his cheek. I was too stunned to realize that I had never kissed a boy in my life other than my dad and grandpa Phil before. He too was too stunned to realize that he had just been kissed.

I suddenly felt warm head to toe and I was left with a feeling I didn't recognize. I was in such a trance. "You are red! Are you alright?" I didn't understand what he said then and was confused. He then grabbed my wrist and I got that feeling all over again. It was like there were butterflies flying in my stomach and everything in this world came to a still. Again I felt warm all inside. "Look!" He said pointing to the mirror in front of me. When I saw I realized what he said was indeed true, only I was blushing and was tomato red. When I saw this impossibly I blushed harder. "Oh god, are you alright? You are turning red." His tone was filled with worry and concern which I was able to make out since I had heard the same worry and concern from my parents numerous times. I was able to smile back and reply which was truly a miracle. "I'm fine. It's just that I'm blush sometimes and when I do my cheeks turn rosy." "Oh. Ok then. You look really nice when you blush." He said with a small hint of pink highlighting his own cheeks.

It was moment of silence and little awkwardness for both of us. We both ended up trying to say the same thing at the same time and telling the other to speak and ending up on being silent again. We were both in our small world not realizing anything about what was happening out. We were so lost in ourselves when I heard a voice approach I got shocked. "Jake! Jake darling where are you?"

"In here mom!"

"Oh! There you are, I......." she stopped short on noticing me and then looked me up and down. She had an expression of disgust which I didn't understand and when I looked down I realized my clothes were half wet and messy. I too was a little shy on my appearance. Then she turned her head towards Jake and asked who I was and why I was here in a very stern voice which made me a little scared. Jake remained silent and looked at me. Then the lady spoke again with more venom in her voice than I ever thought possible.

"Jacob Black I'm asking you something! Who is this girl?"

"She is my friend. I met her at the beach today and she was crying."

"Jake you know better than to bring homeless girls. What were you thinking?"

"I'm not homeless!" I spoke up this time a little offended that she would think that low of me. I might have been a little messy right then but that does not mean she could make assumptions. This time I collected my voice and spoke a little calmer "my name is Isabella Swan Mrs. Black. I was here on a vacation with my parent and we were wandering the beach ..." I then realized I was gone for a long time and my parents would be worried and I had to go back. "....But although I currently don't know where they are and I'm worried they might be looking for me and I have to leave and I am certainly sorry if I have offended you by coming here anyway." And in a sterner voice continued on "But I am certainly not homeless. We have a house in south end park in forks main town, but I am afraid my parents might be still here searching for so if you may excuse me." I said heading off to the door.

"Wait, are you telling me you are Charlie senior's granddaughter?"

"Yes. In fact I am and I need to be going." I then turned to Jacob and smiled t him saying "thank you Jacob these shells and corals are beautiful and sorry if I caused you any inconvenience." No matter what my mother had always taught me to be a lady and always keep a check on my manners. When I headed out I saw that one of our workers was talking to the watch guards at the front gate and swiftly walked towards him and called out his name. He turned and saw me and as soon as he saw me I saw relief wash across his face.

"Oh miss Bella! We were all worried. Come on your parents are looking for you." He said and I went with him. I felt bad for I had to leave and I couldn't spend a little more time with Jacob. I dint understand why but I wanted to see him again and I would somehow. I went home that day after getting shouted at from my mom for running off without telling her. When we reached I took my bah had my lunch and was about to head to my room and read one of my books when Irina one of our Irish maids came in saying the blacks were here to meet us. I was shocked and dint know why they had come but I silently wondered if that meant Jake was there too.

"Madam Mr. And Mrs. Black is here to see you both and they said it was very important."

"Ok tell them we will be there and give them some refreshments."

"Ok madam."

"mommy." I spoke deciding to tell her that I had been to the blacks that day and maybe I would not get into any trouble.

"Yes dear?"

"I had been to the blacks today and Mrs. Black is not very nice."

"Why had you been to the black's sweetie?"

"I was in the shore and met this boy Jacob black and he took me to his house to dhow all his shells and then when Mrs. Black came in she called me homeless."

"Is that so? Ok then sweetie, I want you to your room and stay there. I'll talk to them and don't worry Bella you are not in trouble." With that she got up and went out of the room and I to went to my own room. After a couple of hours I heard footsteps coming closer to my door and was a little scared. The door opened and my mom entered with Mrs. Black behind her. I was a little surprised to see her but was even more surprised since my mom and she wore identical huge smiles on their faces. That was when I found out that I arranged to marry Jacob in the future and then Mrs. Black whose name I later found out to be Susan would be my mother in law. At first I was frightened but in the later years I really liked her and she too loved me. She apologized that day and now she is my second mother.

Today is the day I marry Jacob black and he will be mine and I will be his forever as we exchange our vows in the alter. I couldn't wait any longer in no time Jacob will arrive and will be waiting for me at the altar.

* * *

**so far i hoped you liked the story and i'll try to update soon but since i'm a student and have my final xams goin on it might not be very soon but i am writing and finishing this story promise. **

**as for all of you pls pls pls with sugar lumps and cream with a cherry on top review no matter how you feel just lay it out for me. i know this chapter is small but next one will be bigger promise ;-).**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diclaimer: all the charecters belong SM sadly and are not mine. but this story is mine ;)**_

**_Author's Note: Ok i had promised that this chapter would be longer but its not. i'm very sorry but i had to end the chapter with the accident.but the pluside is that you will get the update sooner. i am also personally sad. 46 hits and not a single review. 26 hits on the first day of it getting published itself and 3 alerts but not a single review. pls readers dont be lazy, pls tell how u feel bout the story. i will be very thankful and will also help me write faster. promise. pakka promise. _**_

* * *

_

_**Bride to be**_

_**Chapter two: accidents**_

"Oh my god Bella! That's such a wonderful dress sweetie!" my mom said hugging me. "Renee you know better than that to crumple my daughter in laws dress." With that both my lovely mothers started laughing. "You know Bella, Jacob will not be able to say his vows tonight." My best friend's voice rang out from the bathroom. Rosalie. She was tall slender and beautifully blonde. "The minute he sees you he'll drop dead on his knees and you'll have to go to the grave with him." With that all of us started laughing.

I was wearing a strapless pearl embodied and diamond studded cream wedding dress. The dress itself costed about 8grand. My mom, officially soon to be mother in law and my best friend had worked on me non-stop for an entire 6 hours and now were getting ready themselves. To say they did wonders on me would not be enough. They made my ivory pale looking skin to look a little tan and they put just enough make up on my face to make me look stunning, in fact I was surprised by the fact that was me standing looking at myself in the mirror.

My mother in law Cheryl had flown in two days back to make sure that I get everything set properly for the wedding and obviously help me get dressed for the wedding. She hired a stylist, hair specialist, two makeup artists and a whole glamour squad for this day. We were all having fun and for once I didn't complain because today I wanted to look special for Jacob. My Jacob. Just the thought about him made me thinking all naughty thoughts and would bring a silly smile on my face.

We would often sneak out to meet each other in private giving excuses like we were going for a friend's house for a sleep over or something like that and book a hotel and stay for a weekend. But we never got very intimate. That was Jacobs plan. He wanted me to save myself until I was completely his and only then would he get intimate with me. Every time I would tell him I am already his and just do it, he would smile and say, "Patience bells. It's not like I am saying no, I'm just saying wait till the world knows you are only mine and then we will do it."

I respected his thoughts and never forced him. But that never stopped the hurt and rejection wash through me. But today I would forget everything, today I would walk the alter say my vows and make myself his and him mine.

Jake and I had decided to have a spring garden wedding at my house long ago and I spent years trying to make the garden look perfect for this day. With every minute passing by my heart was pounding furiously and I almost lost it. I was a nervous wreck and then I realized Jake had not yet come.

Jacob had decided to have his bachelor party at house yesterday night and then he would catch a flight today morning and reach by today afternoon. He and my father in law and two of his friends were supposed to ride with him today.

"Mom!" I called out a little worried as to why Jacob had not yet reached. When I called out both Renee and Cheryl turned back and asked at the same time, "what dear?" If it weren't for my nerves I possibly would have been laughing now. "I meant you Cheryl. What time is Jacob getting here or is he already here?". "I don't know sweetie. He should have reached by now and should be getting ready. May be his flight was delayed and his phone is switched off too. But whatever it is if ends up late on his own wedding I'll skin him alive even though he is my own son." she said chuckling.

I saw the time and there was two more hours for the wedding. My dad had gone to pick Jake up and had not yet reached so may be the flight was delayed. My stylists were giving me the *finishing touches*.

Time passed by slowly. Two hours became one, one became half, half became 15 minutes and still there was no sign of Jake. I was on the verge of tears. What if he decided I was not worth him and I was just a useless bag and what if he cancelled the wedding. What if he is not coming? I was in hysterics and rose, Renee, and Cheryl, were trying to calm me down.

We were calling dad but he too was not picking up the phone and mom was worried. Guests were waiting downstairs and I was here. I was waiting for Jacob and he was leaving me.

I was getting lost in my thoughts when my dad came in the room. He looked tired. His eyes were red rimmed. He was crying. He slowly started walking towards me and I was too shocked to say anything. "Oh thank goodness Charlie. Where is Jacob?" I heard my mom shout but my dad just was walking towards me. "Charlie! Charlie!" but my dad continued. He was finally in front of me and he dropped to his knees so that he was at my eye level.

"Bells, Bells honey. I want you to listen carefully." I nodded and he continued. "None of what happened is your fault. Everything in this world happens for your own good..." and at that moment I started sobbing. I knew it Jacob left me. He decided I was not worth his time and he left me. "Bells calm yourself. The world has not ended. We will all miss Jacob. He was the son I never had..." I stopped and looked at him. Confused. "What do you mean was dad?" "Bella Jacob and Billy died in a car crash on the way to the airport." With that I went blank. I felt as if my head started weighing a hundred pounds and I started feeling dizzy and then everything went blank.

* * *

**_Aothor's Note: i hope u all liked it. pls do review and tell how bad or gd it is and it will help me write. :D the next chapter will be coming up soon. maybe lter today or tommorow. but it will come up soon. ;) but pls do review it makes me write faster. and if u have any ideas dont keep it to yourself it might end up in the story. but pls do review._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: as usuall all these charecters belong to sm and not me... :(**_

**_Author's Note: thnk you guys. more than 100 hits 5 alerts and 1 fav. thats the stats for this story. im happy to be recieving such a gr8 response and its all thanks to you. now b4 all of you decide to come and chop my head off this is the next chapter and also am reallly sorry for the delay. i had an college enrance exam and i had to study for it. and after the xam got over i was in deep depression mode. so ths chapter took a lil while. sorry._**

**_i have also put up some links like for bellas wedding gown on my profile dont forget to check it out. i dont want to take any longer so here is the nxt chapter. tada and poof* :P_**

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

_**Bride to be**_

_**Chapter 3: new life.**_

I could faintly hear voices. My head was aching and I didn't know why. I could hear my mom's voice sobbing out to me. Wait why was she sobbing. "Bella, honey, please sweetheart open your eyes. Don't leave me and go. Please honey open your eyes."

I wanted her to stop so groggily called her out. "Oh god! Bella you are awake. Thank goodness. Charlie Bella is awake." I could hear her shuffling. I tried to remember what happened and then memories came flooding out to me. Jake, car crash, dead, wedding, everything stopped. I couldn't stop myself. I shot upright to see if it was true. I very badly wished it would be a bad dream and I could get back to my wedding.

I looked at myself and I was wearing the dress. I got up and looked outside the wedding decorations were being taken out. I quickly ran out to stop them. My mom caught me as soon as I stepped of the room, "Bella, Bella honey. Where are you going?" I looked up at her face and I saw her tear blotched face and red rimmed eyes and I realized that my world had truly come down but I still couldn't stop myself from asking. "Mom, why are they taking out the decorations? Jake is coming right. He promised that he will come. He is coming right. Tell me mom please, tell me that he is waiting there for me and I fainted while walking the aisle. Please." By now both mom and I were sobbing uncontrollably. "No darling none of them are coming back. Black family is dead." I was chanting no in my head. Hoping everything would change and then I realized she said black family. What happened to Cheryl, she was with me. Where was she?

"Mom, what do you by mean by black family? Where is Cheryl?"

"Bella, sit down." This was not good. Whenever they would tell me to sit down for a talk it meant it was really bad news and I was not sure if I could take anymore.

"Bella. Billy and Jacob died in a car accident on the way and when Charlie old us the news Cheryl suffered a severe heart attack and she died." I couldn't take it anymore. Half of my family left me. Half of that family I was going to spend the rest of my life had left me.

I got up silently and went to my room and locked myself in. I wouldn't be able to take the sympathised looks of everyone. I went and sat on my bed and started crying uncontrollably. Rocking and trying to calm myself but not able to. I could hear Jake's voice inside my head trying to calm me. I don't know when but I had cried myself to sleep.

I was running along the shore of the beach. I was laughing uncontrollably and as usual there was no sun. Jake was behind me. He was "trying" to catch me as he put it, but I knew secretly he just loved chasing me. If he wanted he could catch me in seconds. But who I was to stop him since I was having fun too.

Suddenly he caught me hand and I turned and took my hand free from his and as usual lost my balance. I was about to fall and was read for the impact when Jake caught me. In all my clumsy glories he too lost his balance and fell with me, but he fell and I fell on top of him. I knew I would have fallen ground first but I also knew he dint want me to get hurt. It was little things like these which made me fall in love with him all the easier.

"Bella you alright?" I could hear the concern in his voice and I couldn't resist myself so I just smiled and kissed him. We were there lying on the beach at sunset making out and living one of the most romantic moments of my life. I turned up and saw his smiling and slightly flushed face.

We were walking back to the beach house when something didn't feel right. Everything suddenly turned black and Jake was drifting away and I was alone in the darkness and nothing. I screamed myself awake, but thankfully my scream was muffled by the pillow. Last thing I needed was my parents and everyone walking in and telling me they are sorry and showing sympathy on me.

I didn't sleep rest f the night. I was thinking of all the happiest moments of my life and all of them were with Jacob. I then realized how I was nothing without him. How he teased me and called bells sweetly. I felt like the whole world had crashed upon me and there was no meaning for me to live. I very badly wanted to end my life.

I walked to my window. Now I was very glad that my room was on the second floor and our house was at a cliff beach cliff. I chose this room for the view but now it would serve me for a different purpose. It would help me reunite with Jacob. I climbed to the edge of the window and I could feel the wind blowing. I was just a little away from him and there was only a small distance between us.

I closed my eyes and thought about Jake when I could hear his voice. "No Bella. Don't. You have a life in front of you. You can't end it for me. You would have told me the same thing. Live for me Bella please live for me."

I walked off the edge of the window and slumped on the floor. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. What kind of love was I to him when I couldn't give up my life also willingly? I finally cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the sun was shining and the rays were falling directly on me. I went t the bathroom and looked at myself. My makeup had all run down and my eyes were red and puffy. I dressed showered and dressed myself and walked out of the room. I went to my parent's room. I had to talk to them.

At some point in the night I realized that I couldn't live here anymore without everyone giving me sympathetic looks and everyone always murmuring around me. I had to get away from here as soon as possible, but I had responsibilities to fulfil.

I knocked on their door twice and heard my mom call me in. She looked and I could see the surprise in her face. "Bella, what are doing here? Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine mom. I wanted to speak to you and dad if that's okay?"

"Of course honey. But are you really okay?"

"I'm fine mom." My mom called my dad and I told them to have a seat. "Look I've been thinking about this for quite some time. Jacob made me send in an application for journalism at Dartmouth College and I am going there. I can't stay here while everyone gives me sympathetic looks. I'll be leaving to forks tomorrow and as soon as I get the funeral done I will be leaving to Dartmouth directly. Rose and her cousin are already going there so it shouldn't be a problem." I said that and left the room and went in and locked myself again. Tears started flowing again as I thought how I should have been on my honeymoon now and not packing for college. I was done packing by four in the evening and I sat down on my bed when I heard a knock. I asked who it was and found I was my mom.

I opened the door and let her in. I could see even her eyes were puffy and red so I could tell that even she was crying. I dint know what to say as I just stood there and she had taken a seat on the bed. I was standing for a minute or two when I couldn't take it anymore and asked her if she needed anything. She didn't say anything but just stood up and came and hugged me and led me to the bed and we both sat. She looked up to with her glassy eyes.

"You know Bella, from the very young age you were independent. I didn't do anything for you. I can't tell you that I fed you either since technically it was the maids who cooked and fed you. I dint read you your bedtime stories either because by three you picked up on reading by yourself. Hell I couldn't even help you with boy issues since you were engaged and were in love with one boy all your life and when he is not here I was not there with you to hug you, comfort you and cry with you the whole night." She took a pause and stroked off her tears. I had a feeling she was not done so I dint say anything. She stood up walking towards the window sill and continued, "You know when you walked into the room today I thought you just needed your mom, but I was again wrong. I always wanted a daughter and dreamed of the ways I would ring her up and was very happy when got you but at the same time was very distracted and young. In fact I am old now but I am still the same Renee I was 20 years ago. Even though I didn't bring you up like I was supposed to you brought yourself up very well."

She stopped there and turned to look at me. I didn't know what to say so I just started off, "mom..." but she interrupted me "I didn't even help you with the packing." She sighed and walked to me she hugged me. "Well good luck honey. I won't stop you or anything. I booked you your flight tickets. Tomorrow you will reach Seattle and from there you will go to forks by car. Your dad and I will be going with you. Tomorrow we'll just rest and on Friday **we** will set up everything for the funeral and Saturday you will be drived back to Seattle and from there you will go to Hanover on your flight." With that she walked out of the room.

I sat there thinking about what she said. How much my mother was feeling guilty and there was nothing I could do about it.

I spent my last night in my room. It was ironical how I was thinking the same thing a day back and now again but I was not going off with Jacob but live my new life. A lifeless life.

* * *

**_ok guys i hope u liked it. i'll try updating mre soon but my finals are up and i dunno how often i can update but i am completeing this story so no worries.;)_**

**_so now pls go ahead and review. plssss :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: ****all the charecters belong to and im just using them. although the story is mine mine mine. mwah hahaha.....**_

**_Author's Note: sorry for not updating sooner guys and thanks for waiting patiently. anyways i am totally amazed. over 200 hits 7 alerts 2 favs and 7 reviews. i would luv it if i cld get more reviews, plssssssssss.......... anywayz after seeing i got over 100 hits for the last chapter itself i updated asap. i hope you like it and review at the end. :-)_**

_

* * *

_

_**Bride to be**_

_**Chapter 4: Changes**_

"Bella I want to come with you. How can you possibly think I can let you go alone?"

"For the last time Rosalie, you are not coming with me. I have to do this alone and you coming will no help." As soon as I said that I regretted it, I knew she just wanted to help. Rosalie being Rosalie was just trying to look out for me. She could tend to be overprotective sometimes. But now I knew that I can't have her with me all the while and I should stand up for myself. I didn't want to live in the world's pity. "You know you could help me with unpacking right." I asked her and saw her face brighten up, so I continued, I don't think I will be able to manage everything by myself. As soon as everything is over I will catch a flight and be next to you and we will be roomies." I tried giving her a reassuring smile but I know she wasn't fooled. "Ok sweetie. Take care of yourself for me." With that she gave me a small wave and left.

My parents and I left for forks. We reached there and everything went as planned. I had tears in my eyes all the while but I knew I had to be strong and be a good host as Cheryl had always taught me. I had prepared and arranged for everything. And when the time came when I could see what should have been my dear family for the last time I could not hold it together. Tears started flowing effortlessly once again and I just tried calming myself. I didn't want to be forced to give a speech since I was not ready and I wouldn't be able to give one. I was anxiously waiting for the whole thing to get over. I wanted to run away from here. I was in no capacity to take I'm so sorry for you, you deserved better. I wanted to shout at them I know I deserved better but stayed quiet and replied thanks to all of them.

Soon the funeral was over and after a small meeting with the lawyers I would be ready to go.

The meeting with the lawyers was not tentative. They handed me he wills of the black family and they had given up all their fortune for me. I found letters which they had written for Jake and me together and separate ones for each of us. They were all handed over to me. I nodded wordlessly to all what they said and said thanks and I left from there.

I hugged both my parents' goodbye and promised them I would visit soon though I knew I might not be able to keep up that promise. I got on that plane towards my new journey. College. But like all other students my age I was not excited nervous or scared. But I just felt empty.

I remembered how Jacob was trying to force me to go to college since he thought I had potential unlike him. He made me a promise saying that he would agree to the garden wedding which we were supposed to have a few days back and I would have to go to college with him. I was excited then but blank now. I was going now mainly since I wanted to keep up my part f the promise and fulfil his wish. And also I wanted to get away.

I reached Hanover around 5 in the evening and rose was there to pick me up. I decided to stay in the dorms since it would be easier. Rose and jasper took a three bed roomed apartment for themselves. "You know..." Rosalie started, "... you could come and live with us right. We have a 3 bedroom house and it would be better that way. Imagine how much fun we could have. Late night parties, alcohol and I know you might not be ready right now but after a couple of weeks you could start dating boys. You never dated and it would be a great experience for you." I just looked out the window and didn't reply. I was not in the mood for an argument now and I knew rose had completely come prepared for a little argument. "Bella.... yoo-hoo.....anybody there??" I knew she was about to knock on my head so I moved away and continued looking out the mirror also sending her the silent message that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Fine, be that way. But this discussion is not over miss."

I finally reached my dorm. I didn't have any interest in making new friends so I had taken a single room dorm for myself.

My classes started the next day and I was on with my schedule. Every day I would get up go to the school dining hall have y breakfast attend classes meet Rosalie go to a nearby coffee shop we like and I would have a chocolate latte and rose would have a black. As every week would pass by and a Friday would come rose would drag me out but I would end up spending time in the balcony or outside waiting for rose. Then I would spend the night at her house and Saturday night I would be back in my room. Sunday I would spend my day lazing around and finishing chores.

My mom would worry about me and everyone tried convincing me to move on but somehow I was not able to just get past Jacob. Every time I would go n a date which rose would set me up with I'd end up getting piercing memories of how Jake and I were and I would be in the verge of breakdown. I was physically incapable of talking to a male without breaking into tears. Except for jasper, my dad and the teachers I never tried talking to any of the guys. By the second year all the boys gave up on trying to take me out and I got pretty much ignored by everybody except for rose and jasper. I would sometimes feel guilty that were not able to have fun because of me and I would force them to go out but they wouldn't budge so for their sake I would go out and smile and do all the pretences to make me look happy but every time I would come back home and cry myself to sleep. After the first year the crying stopped but the pain didn't go.

I spent my all my years in Dartmouth the same way and before I knew it I graduated with a degree and a job offer for twilight publications. The job needed me to go to Chicago and I was not ready to go back home so I took the offer and moved to Chicago. Little did I know that rose and jasper too got jobs in Chicago and tagged along and I had a sneaking suspicion that was because of me.

Rose got a job as an automotive designer and jazz as a history teacher. Rose made it clear that I was to stay with her and jazz would be getting his own house. I called my mom and told her we completely moved in and are unpacking from tomorrow. She sobbed and told that she could not believe how four years got over so soon and how her baby girl was growing up and then she moved on to how it was time for me to move on. I knew next was going to be the lecture how Jake would also want this for me so I told her I had more unpacking to do and I cut the phone. I get about two to three lectures that 'it's time for you to move on' every day and today was no better.

To say I was not surprised that four years passed would be a lie. I had tuned out so much when rose asked me a few months back if I was ready for the graduation I was shocked and when I asked her what graduation she was furious telling me how a girl didn't know her own graduation which was the next day and how much I had tuned myself out that it was unhealthy and I should start leading at least a normal, single boring life if not move on. She even went to the extremes of buying me a smoky gray cat. This was why I now had a pet grey. I know it sounds a little stupid but I dint find any other name for it and grey seemed nice. And grey was one of the things other than rose and jazz who made me smile occasionally.

I started working from the next day and it felt great to start of new week with a new job. "Welcome Isabella. You don't know how great it feels to have you here my dear." Aro my new boss greeted me. His sincere smile brought one of my own in return. He gave me a quick tour and introduced me to my new staff members. I dint get all the names but some I could remember. Then he bought me into an empty cubicle and stopped. "Alice should have been here by now. She is always 'fashionably late' as she calls it. That girl can never show up on time. She is always 10 minutes late. If she were not that good I would have fired her by now or maybe not. That pout of hers is irresistible. Don't tell her I told you this or she will take complete advantage not like she already isn't." He said and started chuckling to himself.

Like just on cue a small petite looking girl came in. "Aro you are always are here to welcome me. You are too sweet for a boss. Be careful or people will take advantage."

"Believe me dear people already are. Especially these really short fashionably late girls who have energy radiating out of them constantly."

"Well anyway, who is this. Is she Isabella my new cube mate?"

"Actually please call me Bella,...." shit, I dint know her name.

"Alice. Alice Cullen. I work n the fashion section and you must be working on the literature section."

"Yes"

"Well its nice meeting you Bella and I can tell we will be great friends. Just you wait and see." She beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Something about Alice just made me feel a little warm inside. Aro then ushered us to work. I was proud of myself.

I now had a job a good friend and a best friend and her brother who was like a brother to me too. I silently prayed for Jake hoping that he too would be happy where ever he was and assure him that I was fine.

* * *

**_Author's note:_****_ thank you for reading and i hope you like it and pls do leave in ur reviews on how you felt and if u have any ideas pls feel free to share or u cld even pm me if u like. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**** All the charecters in this story belong to the sole writer of the twilight series stephanie meyer. although the story is from my thinking.**_

_**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the late update. im really trying but i have my exams coming and have to study really hard since its a board public examination and according to the marks i get they will decide the college. it sucks literally. anywayz.. thanks for the support the last chapter got about 150 hitz and only one review :( i should also thank gossip_bangkok for the constant support and a review every chapter. so thank you soo much. :) i wont take more time so go ahead and read the story.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Bride to be**_

_**Chapter 5: Worries.**_

_**RPOV.**_

"Oh god! Jasper I'm lost. I don't know what to do. She is a walking talking freaking zombie I tell you. She smiles but does not smile, she laughs but there is no laugh, she talks but no emotion. She is like a robot. No scratch that robots show more emotions than her." I was in the middle of my usual rant with jasper. I was seriously worried for Bella. She deserved happiness and fate always got in her way. "Now calm down rose. You know we can't do anything. At least on the bright side she doesn't brood and cry in the dark any more. Improvement. Right now she is an independent woman living her life." And as usual jasper was trying to calm me down with his words. But this had just gone too far.

"We should let her take her time Rose. She is only 22 now and still has a whole life ahead of her."

"Yes jazz I know. She has a whole life ahead of her and should not sit and spend her time mourning all the time."

"Rose," jasper started off with his warning tone and I knew what he was about to say and it was the end of discussion. "Kay jasper I get it."

I couldn't help it. Bella was my best friend from the time since I moved to forks when I was twelve and she was in love with Jake since then. They were such a cute couple and it often made me jealous that she knew her life and had a soul mate to be there with her every step. I couldn't help but think that part of the reason for jakes death was my fault. My jealousy. My prayers and wishes of how much I dint have all what Bella had and it was not fair. I know I could get shallow at times but when I saw how Bella's world shattered down I couldn't help but feel guilty and sorry for her.

No matter what Bella had always been there for me and she never saw me for my looks she never bitched about me behind my back and she liked for what I truly was. She was everything I couldn't be. Selfless, brave and a very very good friend. She was never jealous when I got something but she would be there and see me enjoy it be happy for me. She was truly remarkable and didn't see it. My outside appearances were nothing compared to her inner beauty.

After what happened to Bella I tried being there for her for everything. She was not the Bella I knew from before. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, her laugh had no sound. Though she was walking, talking and eating like everyone else she had no life in her. I wanted to change it. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to get what she deserved. A life with joy and happiness.

I tried setting her up with dates but all my attempts always went to a waste. It always ended up with either her or her date leaving early making some excuse. At the end jasper convinced me to stop and let her go in her own pace and it was annoying the hell out of me. Somehow miraculously I convinced her to buy a cat when we were in college and then again by the grace of gods she accepted to be my roommate when we moved here together. She was stepping out of her shell a little and I was happy.

I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts when I heard the door closing and Bella called out that she was home. Her voice held a little bit of happiness and I could guess that she already liked her workplace. I was happy because she genuinely looked pleased and somewhat happy today. At least happier than usual. "Well some one looks rather cheery today. I'm guessing everything at work went well." Though Bella is rather emotionless she did look really nervous about her first job today. I started my job as an automobile designer and was very happy since I loved cars and designing cars which I could possibly was like a dream come true. I remembered how nervous I was on my first day and how happy I was when the day went out so well.

"So tell me how your first day was."

"It was nice Rose, I have to share my cubicle with this annoying and adorable cute pixie. Other than that everything is fine."

"Pixie?"

"Yeah! She is really short but filled with so much energy. I wonder if jasper could calm her down a little. I don't want to explode working there." We both laughed at that and this time Bella had some life in her. I could see she was changing slowly. Moving on. And I was glad jasper told me to back off and give her space.

"Well than I should meet her then and maybe I should get jazz along with to calm her down."

"I hardly doubt that jasper can do anything to get that pixie to stay on her feet."

"Which pixie?" jasper called out and Bella and I yelped in surprise.

"Shit jasper make some noise will you. I'll end up dying with you giving me a heart attack."

After that we all fell into an easy cha and before we knew it was time for dinner and as usual jasper offered himself to stay for dinner since jasper was hopeless in the kitchen he always searched for an excuse to have dinner with us. We all had our dinner and then me and Bella went said goodbye to jazz and then went to our own bedrooms.

I should remember to thank Alice the annoying pixie Bella was told me about later. Today Bella had a little life in her and looked a little happy. Whatever that pixie did she was good. Now all I had to do was wait for days to pass and hope Bella would get back to normal. What I would not do to get the old Bella back.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__**i knw this chapter was really small but i wanted to put something up soon. it had been so long. and also im searching for a beta reader for this story. so if anyone intrested pls tell me i would really be thankful. oh and dont forget. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLS.....**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**** ALL the charecter belong to only and are not mine and i know it so bug off.**_

**_Author's Note: Hey!!! i am really sorry for the delay. i am totally packed for these 3 months with all the running around from exams college applications entrance tests and blah blah blah!!! but i will make it upto you somehow and i will update regularly. so anough with my jabbering and on with the story and always remember review review review!!! :)_**

_

* * *

_

_**Bride to be**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

**BPOV**

The feeling of everything around you getting shattered and you are just in a dark hole and all you can do is dream. Dream the memories of the past, dream what if you had done that and your possible future, dream the intense sense of joy that you cannot get here but in that far of place which you can only dream of.

My life is filled with the sympathy of others. Now after so many years though everyone have moved on to their normal lives and making happy endings with their significant others, I can only sit and dream of could have been. Now yet after so many years when I still cannot grasp my head around the fact my happy ending is not coming anymore. Rose tells me it's possible for me to get that ending but I should go out there. I tried it but yet again I have failed.

Now I have a large number of assets, two sports cars, 3 mansions, a huge bank account and a stable job with everlasting friends but I have still failed in life. I am I middle of crowd and yet I still feel I am nowhere standing.

I remember in times like this Jake would hold me and tell me I m everything one could dream of and one could only wish to have. I am lucky. My inner self laughs humourlessly at me. I am the living example to how lucky others are. How when I have everything but yet am still nothing.

I want to be held, I want to be told I am not alone but every set of arms which hold me feels wrong. Every set of words spoken to me is wrong and everything around me feels wrong. I can only sit and dream of what could have been and what should have been. My point in life seems no more.

When I stand in front of the mirror every morning I don't see myself anymore. I just got through the actions itself. But after so many forlorn years I see myself finally. I should be in the office in another 45 minutes but I just stood there in front of the mirror looking at myself. For the first time in years I realized I was no longer looking at myself. I was no longer myself. I had lost my very self. For the first time I truly realized that it was not only Jake that I had lost, it was myself with it.

Jacob was my ground where I keep my feet, my boulder to lean on, and my entity. But I also knew that he was still there with me and he was not free from my caged life. He would always be there for me. He would never leave me and it was about time that I proved myself. Show everyone that Bella will again be Bella and not the weak girl who was standing in front of the mirror now. I now after many years promised myself that I would try. I would achieve. I would once again be what everyone could wish to be. I will be Bella.

I went to work that day with a smile. I was surprised myself. A smile felt so different after so many years. It truly felt relieving and I found myself happy with that feeling. Today I felt an odd pleasure and was surprised to feel a little amount of excitement to see what was up ahead. It was about time I lived up to myself again.

_**APOV**_

I was sitting at home. I knew it was time to go to work. But something about Bella was bothering me. It was not one of those bad feeling I get in times of trouble but it was that protective claim that I often felt towards my family.

When I saw her yesterday I felt a huge sense of familiarity. It's not often that I let people in my circle but Bella just screamed special, but that was not why I felt bothered. It was her. She was like a living robot that just went through motions. She would smile but there was no life. She would laugh but there was no sound. Anyone could make out she was living the lifeless life.

I knew that something was bothering her. Something hurt her so bad that she was still healing and I could tell this reason, the cause was heartbreak. But to see her so miserable was killing me and if I ever found that guy responsible for the pain she is feeling now I swear to god I would cut him into pieces and skin him alive.

"Whoa there pixie! Who did what?" Emmet's booming voice took me out of my reverie.

Emmet my elder brother. We were both adopted by Carlisle and Esme who are our parents now. My birth parents died in an accident and Carlisle treated them and at that time esme was with him. We were about to be sent to an agency when esme stood up and adopted us. She had a son of my age then. His name is Edward. A true gentleman and every lady's dream. He had the charm and elegance that could make every girl swoon. He is practicing to become a doctor now and my brother Emmet an overgrown child that he is owns a video game company.

"So sis who is that poor creature you want to kills now and by the looks of it I feel sad for him." Once again his voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh! What are you talking about Emmet?"

"You have that 'I am going to chop him into pieces and skin him alive' look on your face. So who is that sad soul who messed with you? I could help you know."

"No no Emmet. It's just my new college Bella. She is heartbroken and it pains me to see someone as good as heartbroken so badly. I just want to help her and I want to kill the guy who pained her. But what are you doing down so early?"

"Early? Its nine thirty now."

"Shit! I am late. Thanks for the warning Emmet." With that I dashed off the house with Emmet's booming laugh behind me. I was going to help Bella. No matter what.

* * *

** _ALL I WANT FROM YOU_**

**_AND ITS A SIMPLE REQUEST TOO_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A SWEET REVIEW!! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: ****All the charesters in this story belong to grand stephenie meyer herself and not me.**_

_**Author's Note:**** i hope you all like it and pls do leave a review pls. :) **__

* * *

_

_**Bride to be**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_*previously*_

"_Early? Its nine thirty now."_

"_Shit! I am late. Thanks for the warning Emmet." With that I dashed off the house with Emmet's booming laugh behind me. I was going to help Bella. No matter what._

**BPOV.**

I walked into my office. It was nice to know you had your own office. I left my briefcase next to my desk and left to see Alice. For some reason I thought I needed to see her and the added fact that today was a Friday was adding to my luck. I wanted to celebrate today. I wanted to be the old Bella again.

I walked down to her office but it was closed. I decided to knock but she dint seem to answer so I opened the door and walked in but she was not there. I was confused. I glanced at my watch and saw it was close to ten and I guessed she was late. I left to my own cubicle and started on my work.

Around half past twelve I started feeling a little hungry and decided to go for an early lunch. I picked my wallet since I dint have time to pack my lunch today because of my little realization so I had to go out for lunch today.

I was walking past Alice's cubicle when I realized she was still not there. It was weird and since I dint have her umber I could not call and ask her to. I decided to try my luck with the receptionist. I just hope not the company dint have any rules and policies about employee privacy.

"Good morning Angela. I needed some information about an employee. Where could I get it?"

"I don't know if I can give you all the information you may need but what is it?"

"I wanted know if I could get Alice's phone number. She gave it to me yesterday but I lost it. She dint come in today and I wanted to make sure if she was alright."

"Um... just a minute let me check." She started typing in her computer full speed and about for a minute and then she gave me her mobile and residence number. I thanked her and left. I decided first to go find a restaurant first and order something and then I would call her.

I walked for about ten minutes before I came upon a decent looking deli. It looked nice enough so I went and ordered for some fish sticks a chicken sandwich and a coke. While I was waiting for my food to arrive I decided I could call her now.

I called Alice first on her cell but she dint respond. I tried three times but she never picked it up. I knew there was no reason to be paranoid but I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. I tried her residence and when I got a response I was slightly relieved.

"hello." The voice sounded like a guy.

"Uh hello... could I speak to Alice."

"She is not here. She left for work. She will be back at five thirty. Try calling her on her cell."

"I tried calling her on her cell but she dint pick it up, but she is not at work. I'm Bella. I work with her."

"What! She left for work at nine thirty."

"I can assure you she dint reach work today. Are you sure she left."

"Yes. She said she was late and she left _for work._"

"Okay you may think I am crazy but I have a feeling that something is wrong so could you just check up on the way from your house to office and see she is not stuck anywhere. Oh and please give me your address." I took the address from him and quickly paid for my untouched food and left.

I retraced the possible route Alice would take from work to her house keeping an open eye. I just drived for about 15 minutes when I saw something yellow of the road covered in the bushes. I would have missed it if I had just been driving.

I quickly got down and rushed there. There covered in the bushes was a yellow Porsche and in it the driver was none other than Alice. I was shocked no I couldn't believe my eyes. Alice was lying there and her head was bleeding. She was unconscious. I did the first thing and checked if she was alive. She had a weak pulse but it was there.

I dint have her residences number with me now since it was in the car I called jasper.

"Hello jazz help!"

"Slow down bells. Want to repeat that again."

"Jazz my friend, accident, blood." I said between sobs. I was so panicked that the blood dint bother me for the first time. I usually faint at the very sight of blood but this time I was strong.

"Ok Bella I want you to calm down and tell me where you are." I quickly told him where we were.

"Ok bells I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll call the ambulance and tell them to come there. Don't worry ok." Why dint I think of that?

"Thanks jazz."

"Don't worry Bella everything will be alright."With that I cut the phone. I started taking deep breaths to calm down. Big mistake. Finally the smell of the blood got to me and I could feel the world spinning around me and I could hold it any longer and I blacked out.

* * *

_**PLS PLS PLS leave a review.**_

**_that feeds me to write more and tell me how you like it thanks._**

**_love you all loads. :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: ****everything belongs to S. Meyer and not me.**_

_**Author's Note:**** red and enjoy and am sorry to have kept anyone waiting and guess what i reached a 1000 hits. thanks to you guys. pls do also leave reviews so i can make it atleast a 50 at some time. thanx :D**_

_**Bride to be**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_*Previously*_

"_Don't worry Bella everything will be alright."With that I cut the phone. I started taking deep breaths spinning around me and I could hold it any longer and I blacked out._

**JPOV.**

To say I was tensed and worried would be an understatement of the year. I had never heard Bella that panicked and worried. Whatever issues or troubles she would get into she always handled it herself and she never got into any troubles for her to handle either.

So now driving to the place Bella mentioned I was coming up with many scenarios in my head and none of them were good but I managed to keep the positive attitude. I kept repeating in my head that everything was fine and nothing has happened but I just couldn't help but feel that nagging feel in my stomach that something is wrong.

Surprisingly I was not worried about Bella as much as I was wondering what had happened to this friend of hers. Was it serious, was she injured badly, was she alright now. These thoughts kept jumping in my head and I was confused. I had this strange urge to run and protect this friend of hers and I had not yet met her.

As I was reaching the spot I tried calling Bella in her phone but I was not getting an answer. I called her 3 times but still no answer. I just wished she would be alright.

I reached the spot and I saw Bella's car. About some feet away there was a yellow Porsche which had hit the tree and the front of the car was totally damaged. It was a good thing I had called the ambulance and they were on their way. I quickly checked inside and found the driver to be this petite girl. She had short spike hair n acute bob.

_Cute_ jasper cute. You use words like sexy, hot, sassy not cute.

I quickly pulled myself out from my inner argument and checked her. She had a huge cut on her forehead and I just hoped she was alright. I think she had lost quite an amount of blood seeing that her dress had gone practically from white to red.

I then remembered Bella should have been here. Then I looked around to find a very unconscious Bella. It was a good thing I had called rose on the way too. I called the hospital and found that the ambulance was on its way and would be here soon.

It was not seconds after I cut the call that I heard the sirens of the ambulance. I told them about Bella's friend and let them strap her then I remembered Bella.

I was mentally torn. The unexplainable connection and the protective urge I was feeling towards this friend and Bella who was lying unconscious. I dint know who to leave. Luckily I was not left in this torment for too long. Rose arrived and I left Bella to her and went to see Bella's friend.

She was strapped in and the ambulance was ready to leave. They informed me that I would have to follow them back t the hospital and fill in the details. I obliged and then I realized I dint have any details of what so ever regarding her and Bella was the one who had it.

I went and found her sitting and she dint look too pale which meant she coming around. "Hey there bells. You alright?"

"Ya I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

I watched as she clutched her head. I saw many expressions cross across her face. This was the first time in many years that I saw in many years I saw some other feeling in her face other than the emptiness she used always carry around.

"Alice, Alice how is she. Is she alright. Did u call the ambulance? Did they come? Did they take her? There are no serious injuries right. Tell me jazz"

"First take a deep breath. Alice if that what her name is fine. The ambulance has taken her, but now I need her details so that I can provide it to the hospital." Alice. I Like it. Come back to the present jasper.

"Uh... I don't have any details more than a few phone numbers with me. I just met her yesterday."

"Ok then give me the phone numbers." She told me the phone number and the address. I quickly called the residence number and waited for somebody to pick it up. I heard a pleasant female voice and it sounded motherly so I guessed it would be the mother.

"Hello. Esme Cullen speaking."

"Hello, I am jasper and I am very sorry to inform you that one of your family member Alice Cullen I presume in hurt in a car accident and we are shifting her to Hope hospital."

"Oh god! Is she badly hurt?"

"There are no major injuries but we can't be sure but we need to fill in some details and we need you to come into the hospital."

"Thank you Mr. Jasper. I'll take care of it."

"You're welcome mam." I was already on my way to the hospital and was just behind the ambulance in no time. It was then I realized how fast I was driving. I reached the hospital and just checked once again. A blonde man walked up to us and introduced himself to as Carlisle Cullen Alice's father and he was a doctor who worked in hope hospital. He thanked me and said he would take care of the rest and I had nothing to worry.

I reluctantly drove back home and found rose and Bella already there. I asked her once again if she was okay. I told them what happened as we had our lunch. Bella and I made plans to check if Alice was alright tomorrow and for that I got a raised eyebrow from rose to which I just shrugged.

The rest of the day passed normally with a relieved and no empty face Bella. I slept that night dreaming about Alice.

Today Bella and I decided that I would pick Bella after work and we would go see how her friend was doing.

Today's work was dragging and everything seemed to take forever to get over. By the time it was lunch hour I had no mood to eat. I was feeling unusually anxious.

By the time work was done it felt like an eternity had passed by. I raced to Bella's workplace. In between I only made a stop to pick up some flowers and a get well soon card. When we reached to the hospital we were directed towards Alice's room. Outside a lady with caramel coloured hair was sitting. We asked her if this was Alice's room and found out that she was her mother Esme the lady who answered the phone. Bella and she were talking when I just went inside making the excuse the flowers were getting heavy and I would keep them inside. And when I went inside I was met with a pair of bright hazel eyes.

"I have been waiting for you."

"Well I am sorry to have kept you waiting mam."

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.......... PLSSSS...........**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bride to be**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_*Previously*_

_Bella and she were talking when I just went inside making the excuse the flowers were getting heavy and I would keep them inside. And when I went inside I was met with a pair of bright hazel eyes._

"_I have been waiting for you."_

"_Well I am sorry to have kept you waiting __mam__."_

**BPOV**

After the whole accident I was pretty shaken up. To see someone close to you leave you once again is something I won't be able to handle. But when I found out Alice was fine made me happy, and the fact that jasper and Alice were finding themselves made me even happier.

Jasper never seemed to have much of an interest towards the ladies but when I saw him look at Alice and talk to her I knew he was a goner. Now if someone could come for Rosalie too.

Days passed and soon a week was over and Alice was getting discharged and from Monday she would be back at work. And in this whole week jasper had found and created at least 1000 reasons to go see Alice.

I could feel it love was in the air. It was long since I felt this. Felt this safe.

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys am sorry for makin it this late and hope you guys understand. **

**I do have good news though... next chapter I might just bring out Edward... just bear with me.**

**Joining a new college and getting applications and loans is taking the life out of me and guess what I chose for my subjects FASHION DESIGNING... wish me luck...!**


End file.
